


Siulaigi a chairde

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Siulaigi a chairde: Wander my friends. Ancient and Gou'ald aren't the only languages in Daniel's repetoire, Jackspeak is too.





	Siulaigi a chairde

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The moment that he woke up, Daniel knew that Jack had already gone. The thought saddened him, but he could understand why. Both of them had much to do that day. Jack had an early flight to catch from Petersen, meetings and briefings to attend. As for Daniel, he had an appointment with the Daedelus, flying him out to a little place called 'Atlantis'. 

Still, Daniel was grateful that they had spent the night together. The hotel had been Jack's idea. Even though they both knew that Hank Landry would turn a blind eye to them using a VIP suite, they wanted somewhere a little more discreet for their last night together for the foreseeable future. 

He reached out to touch where Jack had lain last night, holding him close throughout the night, talking softly with Daniel about every damn thing they could think of. other than their love for one another. That was taken as read. His hand brushed against slightly warm cotton and a folded sheet of paper. That struck Daniel as being strange, so he reached over to the nightstand to pick his glasses up and slid them onto his face. Once done, he rolled back to read the note. It was from Jack. Daniel would recognise that bold script anywhere. That and it was to the point, just like his lover.

_See you around, Doctor Jackson._

As he read it again, Daniel was assaulted by memories. Of standing in the Stargate chamber on Abydos after the first mission. Sha'uri was at his side, bathed in the shimmering pale light of the gate. He had made his decision to stay. Listening to Jack ask him if he was going to be okay and him replying that he'd be fine. 

Jack had simply nodded. Daniel had noticed something in the older man's eyes, something unexpected. He'd thought it a trick of the light at first, but before he could say anything, Jack had said those words and stepped into the shining light. It would take him nearly six years and a couple of deaths to get Jack to finally tell him what he had seen that day. 

Love. 

Jack loved him. 

It had taken Daniel nearly the same amount of time to consciously accept that he felt the same way about Jack. Why else would he appear in Jack's prison cell and nearly get himself permanently obliterated for breaking the Ascended rules of conduct, but for the man he loved? It was after they were both sure that Daniel was in his right mind (or a close approximation) that they finally did something about it. That had been two years ago. 

Obviously, there had been a few hiccoughs along the way. It wasn't like they could set up house together or anything like that. Aside from the asinine regulations, they knew they would drive each other bat shit crazy before a season was out. But they loved each other, so they muddled through. 

Then George had decided to retire. Neither man could blame him. After all, hadn't Hammond taken up the command of the SGC originally with the implicit understanding that he'd be retiring in a few months? Obviously Apophis never got that memo. 

Anyway, after nearly ten years in the saddle, both at the SGC and in Washington, George had decided that he wanted a quieter life. It was privately understood by the original members of SG-1 that perhaps Jacob Carter and Selmak's decision to 'retire' from the Tok'ra might have influenced his decision. 

As such, George had done his best to ensure that his 'favourite' team would be taken care of. 

Teal'c would be gifted with the aid that the Jaffa nation would need to get onto its feet. Sam would be able to indulge her scientific side as much as she wanted to, by heading up R&D at Area 51. Daniel would finally be able to go to Atlantis, albeit with the new Daedelus rather than with the Prometheus and as for Jack. He got the short straw. 'Frocked up' to Major General (on the say so of Generals Hammond and Carter, not to mention the recommendations of Selmak of the Tok'ra) and packed off to Washington to head up Homeworld security.

When the offers came down the pike, Jack and he had left work early. They'd gone into town, picked up some sandwiches from their favourite deli and gone back to Daniel's to make love and discuss what their options were. 

That they loved one another was never in doubt. That they would wait for each other, accepted as read. After all, once Jack had 'officially' served out his time as a two star General, he'd retire. Again. Would even go off-world if he had to, just to make damn sure they couldn't recall him. Hell, he had heard that Atlantis was a nice place to go, surrounded by water, plenty of opportunities for fishing. What more could he want? 

Daniel hadn't replied, he'd just leant in and hugged the crap out of his lover. They had loved each other when they were on two different planes of existence. Two different galaxies? Nothing to it. So they agreed. Jack would go to Washington and Daniel would, on the third time of trying, go to Atlantis. 

All was well until the time came for Jack to fly out to take up the reins in Washington. As they'd stood on the runway at Petersen, on that quiet, sunny afternoon, Daniel there to see him on his way, Jack had hugged hard enough to break ribs and whispered those words into his ear. 

"See you around, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel didn't see Jack leave. The wind was making his eyes water. 

He smiled at the sheet of paper before slipping it into his journal. It didn't hurt to have it in writing. It was just a friendly note, but translated from Jackspeak, it actually meant something else. 

_I love you, Daniel. Now and always._

Fin


End file.
